I have: Magic!
by CBrooke92
Summary: This is a one-shot after 2x09. It's about when Snow promised Emma they'll have a discussion about when Cora attempted to rip out her heart but she uses magic to blow her back, (Which, by the way, was my favorite part). So, Enjoy and Please Review! I don't own OUAT!


**Hey everybody! This is a one-shot after 2x09. It's about when Snow promised Emma they'll have a discussion about when Cora attempted to rip out her heart but she uses magic to blow her back, (Which, by the way, was my favorite part). So, Enjoy and Please Review! I don't own OUAT!**

Finally, they were back in Storybrooke. After enjoying their meal at Granny's and spending time with their friends, Snow and Emma decided that they wanted to go home. They said goodbye to everyone and Emma and Snow, along with Henry and Charming, went home.

When the reached the apartment, Emma ran straight for the shower. This gave Snow some time to spend with Henry and Charming. She told them about their adventures, but left out some of the life threatening parts.

In the bathroom, after her shower, Emma stared at herself in the mirror. She raised her hand and pressed it to her heart. Was Gold right about her? Does she have magic? How powerful is she? All these questions started forming in her head.

Emma walked down stairs refreshed and in her pj's. "The shower's free." She told Snow. When Snow left, Henry told Emma about the stuff he and Charming did while she was gone. He talked about their sword fights, finding diamonds in the mine, and getting a new horse. "You have to come see him. He's so cool." Henry said with excitement.

"Maybe tomorrow Kid." She hugged her son. "Thank you David. Oh sorry, I mean James." She corrected herself.

"It's Ok, I had a great time with my grandson." He smiled at Henry. "Well, I guess you'll want this back." He reached for his belt and unclasped the Sheriff's badge.

"Ya, thanks." Emma held the badge in her hand. She glanced up at James. "You know, I still need a Deputy. I know it's not much. Nothing like being a Prince or King or..."

"No, I'll take it." He replied. He looked up and saw Snow coming down stairs. "So, how bout some hot chocolate." James left his stool and headed for the kitchen.

"I think none for Henry." She saw the clock. "It's almost midnight. Time for bed." She ushered him up the stairs while he complained. About 1:30 in the morning, Emma found herself on the couch. She could not stop thinking about Cora. How she tried to take her heart.

Snow leaned against the door frame and watched her daughter. She was rubbing her chest where her heart is. Snow figured it was time to talk about what happened. She grabbed James, because he needs to know, and joined Emma on the couch.

"Emma," Snow sat on the couch. "Do you want to talk about, it?"

"I...I..." She sighed and let her head fall forward into her hands.

"Snow, what are you talking about?" James said, feeling concerned. "What happened over there that you're not telling me?"

Snow looked at her daughter, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't she replied, "Cora was about to take my heart, but Emma pushed me out of the way and Core got her."

"No!" James stood up. "She took our daughter's heart. Snow, we gotta find a way back. If she..."

"She didn't," Emma interrupted. "take my heart. She...couldn't."

James looked at his daughter then at his wife. Snow motioned him to sit on the other side of Emma. Snow smiled. "Our daughter, did something wonderful."

Emma got up and faced her parents. She wiped her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "When you guys were having your, moment, I left and talked to Mr. Gold..."

"_Hey, we need to talk." Emma said._

"_Yes." Gold turned around. "I believe apologies are in order."_

"_No, no apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here."_

"_Remind me never to bet against you in the future Ms. Swan." _

"_It's not really a bet if the game is rig, isn't it." She told him._

"_What exactly are you referring?" He asked._

"_Your scroll, I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name, again, and again."_

"_Just wanted it to stick."_

"_You wrote it in squid ink. You could have used it to escape." _

"_I was exactly where I wanted to be." He told her. "Besides you need to find it so all of this could occur." _

"_You created the curse. You made me the savior. I did exactly what you wanted me to do."_

"_I created the curse, dearie." He smiled. "But I didn't create you."_

_Emma faced the room to where her parent were. _

_Gold continued. "I merely took advantage of what you are. The product of true love." He paused, "That's why you're powerful. And everything you've done, you've done yourself."_

"_So you don't know!" Emma looked at him._

"_Know what?"_

_She walked closer to Gold and placed her hand on her heart. "Cora tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me." Emma said, concerned. "It was by...by..."_

"_By magic." He finished. "Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did."_

"So that's why Cora couldn't take my heart." She finished telling her parents. "I have magic, and I don't even know what triggered it." Emma didn't know if fell or if her legs gave way, but the next thing she knew, she sitting was on the floor.

Snow and James left the couch and joined their daughter. Snow placed a hand on Emma's knee. "I may have a theory about that." She looked at Charming and Emma. "Regina used to say that love is weakness. That's why she's alone. No love, no weakness. But with you Emma, love is..."

"Strength." Suddenly it all made sense. She couldn't believe it took her this long to figure it out. She looked at her mother. "It was you! It mean, it was you too," She pointed at James, "and Henry, but mostly...you!"

"Emma, what do mean, it was me?" Snow looked puzzled.

"I mean, it was my..." Emma sucked in a breath. Dare she say it. "It was my love, for you that stopped Cora. All I thought about through that moment was protecting you. I realized, even thought I just found out you're my mother, that I can't...I can't live without you." After getting that out, she broke down.

Snow cried too but scooted over so she could hold her daughter. "Oh, Emma, I love you so much. I can't even imagine my life without you it."

James sat in the background watching his wife and daughter embrace each other. He was happy for them. That Emma has finally opened up to her. But deep down he was a little jealous and hurt. He was such a jerk as David Nolan and Mary Margaret was Emma's best friend so it made sense that she'll be more closer to her than him.

Glancing up from their hug, Emma saw her father staring at the floor. She moved away from Snow and tackled Jame's in a hug, making him fall on his back. And the funny this is, she didn't know who was more surprised, him or her. "I loved you too dad." She whispered.

James laid there with his daughter in his arms. "Word can't even described how much I love you baby girl." He sat them both up. Throwing caution to the wind, Charming planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Ewww! Old people germs." She joked.

Snow laughed and James put Emma in a playful head lock. "Well I'm you father and come on, I'm not that old." He kissed her head about 5 more times before he released her.

After a few minutes of laughter and joking around, they decided it was time for bed. Emma made her way up stairs. She turned around at the top, "Love you guys. Night!' She waved them off went to bed.

"Night Emma!" James waved.

"Night sweetie!" Snow smiled. She and James went to sleep knowing that everything from now all will perfect because they're finally a family.


End file.
